9 Crimes
by DiscoUnicorn
Summary: Roxanne examining her own demons.


**I don't own anything related to Harry Potter**.

9 Crimes

Roxanne Weasley had always considered herself too extreme to truly be of the clan her name tied her to. She clutched a glass of fire whiskey and stared at her blue wall paper with round eyes. She was almost the bitter woman she had joked about becoming. Her eyes darted to the messy bed where her current boyfriend lay underneath a mass of covers. She swallowed down her drink and looked at the wall again. She could count all the major sins she had committed on her two hands.

One

She had kissed her cousin's boyfriend because she had not had a boyfriend and wondered what if felt like to kiss a boy. She had been sixteen and standing in the courtyard watching Lysander and Louis laughing as if they were the most perfect pair in the world, which was a well kept secret. Louis left to go get his books for his next class, insisting that Lysander wait in the empty courtyard for him. She'd stepped from behind the statue of Dumbledore and strolled over to her friend with a wide smile. Without even uttering a word, she captured his lips with hers and kissed him until she felt lightheaded. Lysander had looked outright shocked and grabbed the back of her head and kissed her again. She pushed him away and left him standing there. He, two years her junior, spent the following two months pursuing her.

Two

She broke Dominique's mirror. There were five of them in the rather small room chatting it up about how cute the guys in Ravenclaw were. Dominique was the one who produced the palm-sized oval mirror that was decorated in silver and marble. Her boyfriend, who had been muggle-born, had given it to her a month before he was killed in a "wrong place, wrong time" shooting. Roxanne had insisted that they not give her the mirror, but Rose insisted that she at least hold it. Roxanne held the mirror for three seconds and thrust it towards Dominique, who was in the process of standing. It was as if time stopped as the mirror fell to the floor. It opened; the loud crack destroyed the horrific silence. She didn't even flinch when Dominique slapped her.

Three

She lost her virginity the summer of her sixteenth year. It was as beautiful and happy as she had imagined it would be. The guy seemed to have had been working her up the entire week to that moment as they stood in the backyard of her Uncle Percy's house. Roxanne was house-sitting and trying to not get herself into trouble. The guy had pinned her underneath him and cuddled her until her entire body was warm. The blood in her veins burned the entire twenty-five minutes he ravished her. She lay on the ground trembling and staring at the stars shining over head. He pulled her against his chest.

Four

She disliked her family for accusing her of wanting to be an outcast. What kind of uncle get upset with you for being sorted into a particular house of green and silver?

Five

She wanted to kill Molly Weasley. Her cousin had accused her of so many disgusting things that Roxanne had not even tried to refute them. She just sat on the couch looking at her brother with vacant eyes. Who had told Molly that she had the right to create such filth and pin it on her? Sleep with the Scmander twins? Stealing lipstick? Not wearing underwear? Bullying? Roxanne blinked and looked at her cousin as if she couldn't have been anything more than an insect. She was guilty of only one of those crimes, and neither of the other two people involved would ever speak of it. She was a perfectionist when it came to the obliviate charm.

Six

She got the second highest NEWT scores ever in her family, and they still did not acknowledge her. They had a great party to celebrate that more Weasleys were finishing up at Hogwarts. Her family was in a huddle in the middle of the backyard congratulating Lucy and Albus. Lucy had scored nearly perfect on the NEWT exam, and that was unprecedented at Hogwarts. Roxanne watched the group of them smiling and talking. Her shoulder brushed the cold wood of the pole nearest her as she leaned against it. After tossing back the butterbeer in her glass, she followed the steps a certain blue haired man had taken three minutes before. His hand clamped down over her mouth as he snatched her into the closet.

Seven

She hated her job as an editor at the Daily Prophet and only bothered to go to work so she wouldn't be forced to work in her father's joke shop.

Eight

She had never been in love until she gave birth to her daughter, who was small and pale with hair a strange shade of rust. The baby's round eyes were green speckled with hazel. Roxanne cradled the small bundle closed to her chest and held her breath as the baby's hair lightened right before her eyes. It settled into a fiery shade of red that did her grandmother Molly proud. She named her daughter Dora.

Nine

She was in love with the father of her child. And he was married to her cousin.


End file.
